1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a full face helmet for the driver of a motorbike or an automobile and more particularly to a full face type helmet having removable cheek pad portions.
2. Prior Art
A full face helmet for protecting the head of a person on a motorbike or an automobile is composed of a cap obtained by molding of a material such as FRP (fiber glass reinforced plastic); a shock absorbing liner fitted inside the cap and formed of polystyrene foam or a material having shock absorbability equal to or even higher than that of polystyrene foam; a jaw guard formed of polystyrene foam or another suitable material, extending from the jaw portion in the cap to the right and left temple portions; inner pads such as side cushions attached to the inner surface of the shock absorbing liner; and a chin strap. Cheek pads to fill up the gap between the inner surface of the shock absorbing liner and the cheek portions are integrally fixed to the inner surface of the liner by bonding means.
In buying such full face type helmet, a suitable size is selected in conformity with the size of the head of the person about to buy the helmet, but the cheek portions are each covered with the portion to be crushed of the cushion material which constitutes each cheek pad. However, in case of a person having extremely hollow cheeks, there is formed a gap between each cheek pad and the cheek opposed thereto, resulting in that the person wearing the helmet takes patience without good fitness.
Further, the inner pads attached to the inner surface of the shock absorbing liner are stained, smell of sweat, and may become moldy in the rainy season, due to sweat and dust. But, since those inner pads are fixed, they cannot be washed.
Recently, to solve the above-mentioned problems, there have been developed helmets of the type having inner pads capable of being removed easily.
However, since they are constructed mainly for being removable:
(1) Their mounted state is not stable.
(2) Below the cheek pads there is no shock absorbing liner, or even when the liner is present, its thickness is smaller than that of a fixed type helmet so it is impossible to ensure a satisfactory protecting function and safeness.